Training Day: Project LCEF
by Coyote2486
Summary: After the Aparoid Invasion, the Cornerian Military formed the LCEF Program. Using computer simulated battle situations, they train the future. Coyote is a reckless 24 year old hoping to prove himself. This may be his only chance. (A Spin-off to the LCEF series)
1. Nothing Left To Lose

**Coyote2486 Presents…..**

**TRAINING DAY **

Coyote lay in his couch with his feet propped up by the arm. He was simply bored at this moment. He was the age of 24, and a reckless soldier-to-be. The Aparoid threat had just been destroyed by team Starfox. He had made a life on Corneria, making a living in the Cornerian Army. He had been too reckless at times, too cocky. So, he never really got far. He enrolled into law enforcement, but that didn't end well either. He had considered petitioning to Starfox, since his sister was a member, but he never got around to doing it. Besides, he probably wouldn't even be accepted.

Weezer's _Buddy Holly_ played in the background of his small home. He mouthed the words to himself while he sat on his couch. He bobbed his head back and forth to the rhythm as well. Just as he was about to doze off, a letter came through the slot of his door and made a smacking sound as it hit the hard floor. He jumped at the sudden noise and shook his head. He looked over to see a white envelope lying on his floor. He sighed and got up from his couch to grab it. He slowly walked over to the envelope. He picked it up and flipped it around. It had the Cornerian Military symbol placed on the front. He flipped it back around and opened it up, while walking back to his couch. He pulled out a regular sized sheet of paper that was addressed to him. It read:

_Warrant Officer Coyote,_

_ This is a letter written to you by the Cornerian Army. We are starting a new training program called: The LCEF Program. It will put you into teams of four and you will face off against different teams in different types of scenarios and objectives. We are hereby asking you to join this program for you to get better overall. Your teams will be selected for you and you will have to work your way up to be the leader. We await you decision, and, team Starfox has joined._

_ Sincerely,_

_ General Pepper_

Coyote put the letter on his lap and considered his options. The fact that Starfox was there already made him want to go, and the fact that it sounded like a video game got him riled up. He looked down to the letter again and looked at the bottom part that he had missed.

_ If you choose to do this, come to the Cornerian Military base near the Cornerian Military Building. We'll take you from there. _

Coyote nodded and immediately grabbed his backpack full of all the things he kept for the Military, and most of all; he attached his newly developed wrist device that he never gave a name yet. He ran out of his small home into the city. He lived just outside of downtown. He hailed a cab and took it down to the building.

When he arrived, he paid the cab and entered the building. He was immediately met by the familiar lobby, full of computers and scanners to clear anyone who entered. He walked to the reception desk to a female hound that was waiting there.

"How may I help you?" she asked. Coyote shuffled to grab the letter.

"Uhh…yeah…I go this letter for the LCEF program? I was wondering where I was supposed to go," Coyote asked. The hound nodded and typed in some things into her keyboard. Before long, she was done.

"Ok, you have to wait here for the others to arrive. They are going to take you in one, big group," she told him. Coyote nodded and said "Thanks" to her. He walked over to a chair in the lobby and sat down to wait. He activated his wrist device and popped up a transparent screen. He went to the biggest search browser and looked up "aparoid". What he got was a bio explaining everything known about the aparoids. Before long, people with the same letters were beginning to walk in. Before long, a purple raven took a seat next to him. He kept reading from his wrist screen. He noticed as the raven kept looking at it like he had never seen it before.

"Did you create that?" he asked. Coyote looked over.

"Huh?" he replied.

"The device on you wrist, did you make it yourself?"

Coyote nodded. The raven looked shocked and surprised and let out a _huh_, and went back about his business. After about 30 seconds, he held out his hand.

"My name is Rick, what's yours?" he asked while holding his hand out. Coyote shook it.

"Coyote, nice to meet you," he returned. Coyote shut down his device and returned to his regular sitting position. More people started to come. The lobby began to fill with around 25 people, all waiting for the same thing. The last people to come were the Starfox team. They practically marched into the lobby. Coyote and Rick watched as they walked down to the desk. Rick leaned over to him.

"That's the Starfox team!" he whispered. Coyote looked over to Fox, Falco, Slippy and Krystal, all standing in a group at the desk.

"I think Krystal looks pretty good, what do you think?" Rick asked. Coyote chuckled to himself for a bit before answering.

"No, I don't think so," he replied.

"What?! Dude, are you gay?" Rick asked.

"She's my sister,"

"WHAT?!" Everyone, including the Starfox team looked over to them. Rick and Coyote stared back, and then Coyote looked to Rick and raised his hands in the air defensively.

"I mean, it was him, not me. I don't know why you are looking at me," he said. When everyone didn't turn, he got annoyed.

"Is there a problem?!" he yelled. Everyone then seemed to go back to their own business. Coyote went back to his reading.

"Umm…excuse me?" a familiar female voice said in front of him. Coyote looked up to see Krystal. He didn't say anything and replied.

"Is there a problem?" he asked her.

"Sorry to bother, but is your name Coyote?" she asked him.

"Who?" he asked her, not wishing to reveal himself. Rick spoke up.

"It's him," he said. Coyote threw his arms down and pointed his head in the air.

"What the hell man?! Come on now!" Coyote protested. He then slowly angled his head back to her eyelevel. She had her arms crossed and did not look happy…_at all_. He nervously laughed a bit.

"So, you were just going to leave me on Sauria?!" she demanded.

"Good to see you too," he replied. She just seemed to get more annoyed.

"To die?!" she continued.

"Ohhh _stop_! You were _really_ going to die? I'd beg to differ."

"Really? You're going to challenge me?"

"Hey! Krystal! Is there a problem?" Fox interrupted. Coyote and Krystal looked over to him.

"No…" she was going to say.

"A major problem, sir" Coyote told Fox. Krystal glared at him and walked back to her team. Coyote shook his head. He looked over to Rick.

"F**k you," he told him. Rick's eyes opened wide.

"Sorry!" he replied. The main doors of the lobby suddenly swung open. A hound walked in.

"All LCEF people follow me!" he ordered. 


	2. A Simulated War

**Chapter 2**

The bus packed full of more than 30 people shook as it made its way towards the LCEF base. The windows were blacked out, so the inside was lit by dim lights on the inside that lined the roof of the bus. Coyote looked down at the floor, trying not to make eye contact with Krystal. He understood why she was so angry with him. When she departed for Sauria after Cerinia's destruction, Coyote went along, but got caught up in something else. She decided to go alone to answer the distress call. She was trapped in the crystal, and Coyote never knew, but she was still angry with him. Coyote never really got along with her anyway, their differences always got in the way. She was a telepath, and he wasn't, but he was better at everything else. Yet, Coyote always felt like he was too different from his normal people. A _mutant_ was what his father called him.

Rick sat next to Coyote in the bus and said nothing. No one said anything. It was dead quiet. After a half an hour of silence, the bus stopped. The front door opened and a hawk walked into the bus. He stood in the front of the main hall.

"Hello everyone, my name is Colonel Thompson, and I'm in charge around here. I need all of you to follow me into this building," the hawk ordered. Everyone rose and filed out into the building. When Coyote reached the door, he looked out. The room was large enough to cram in about 100 people. It was very simple though. The walls were gray and there were ceiling fans with cages wired to the top. The room reeked of paint and looked like it had just been finished. Coyote stepped down the steps and onto the concrete floor. He made his way to the edge of the group along with Rick. Colonel Thompson made his way to the front of the group after shutting the door of the bus.

"Welcome to the LCEF Facility. This is going to be where you live for quite some time. You will train, participate in the games, and become some of the finest soldiers we've ever trained," he spoke. "Come! I will show you to your rooms."

Thompson walked over to a door and opened it. The group filed out into a much larger room. A long hall awaited them, full of more rooms. Thompson pulled up a screen on his wristpad and read off the names.

"Alright, for Fox Squad: Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, and Krystal. Head down to the room with the red door and the Starfox emblem…." Thompson read off the names. Coyote listened through the other names, not caring until his was announced. Coyote heard two more squads: Toad Squad and Falcon Squad. "….for Coyote Squad: Coyote, Rick Howard, Steven Grednough, and Mark Smith. Head down to the room with the orange door and the Coyote emblem…." That was all Coyote needed to hear. He immediately made his way down to the orange door. The coyote emblem looked nothing like him, to his luck. He pressed a button that was to the left of the door, and it slid open. Coyote walked in and it slid closed behind him. The room had orange walls all around, but the ceiling had the large coyote emblem. Coyote saw four beds, with black cabinets to the right of them. He walked to the bed that was next to the cabinet that was marked in his name. He opened the cabinet by putting his hand on a scanner, which was preloaded with his hand. It accepted his hand with a _ding_ and the cabinet opened. Coyote saw a black backpack and a black helmet. Nailed to the left wall of the cabinet was a weapon, which he quickly realized was the FN F2000 Plasma Assault Rifle, his favorite weapon. He loved its versatility. It could be used for short and long range shooting, due to its bullpup design. The plasma clip was placed towards the back instead of being in the center, which was his favorite part. Leaving the gun alone, Coyote looked to a wristpad that he assumed he had to put on. His wrist device already occupied his right arm, so he placed it on his left. The screen on the pad lit up and showed the coyote emblem again. It then displayed: _Welcome Coyote_. He smiled at the little touch the pad had. He realized after much playing around with the pad that it was his way of receiving orders, finding his way around, and seeing how well his team was doing.

Suddenly, the door slid open again. Three people walked in, Rick, a gecko, and a raccoon. The gecko walked over to Coyote and shook his hand.

"You must be Coyote, I'm Steven, your sniper," Steven informed him. The raccoon quickly followed.

"I'm Mark, your juggernaut," Mark told him. Coyote nodded his head.

"Well, looks like my team won't be so bad after all. It's good to have you," Coyote replied. "I can show you around here, tell you how everything works." The three nodded and listened.

When Coyote finished, his teammates were up to speed, with their wristpads and everything. Their pads started to blink and read: _LIGHTS OUT IN 5._ Coyote nodded to his team.

"I guess we start tomorrow. Get some sleep," Coyote told them. The four then went into their beds. They were decent for military grade, but not home. Nevertheless, Coyote fell asleep easily due to a rough day.

* * *

A loud, blaring noise sounded in Coyote's ears. The squad room where he slept was filled with the noise. All four of Coyote Squad's wristpads were emitting that sound. Coyote shuffled out of bed and looked at the pad on his left arm. It read: _GAME IN 10 MINUTES! MEET AT BATTLE ROOM_.

"Alright boys!" Coyote yelled to see that they were already getting ready. "Time to rock!"

Coyote rushed over to his cabinet and pulled out the backpack and slung it onto him. He grabbed his F2000 and helmet. He then slid on the helmet. He couldn't see anything through it. Then, it seemed to light up. Suddenly, he had vision of everything in front of him. The display filled with indicators, his power meter, and even his weapon ammo. It then showed him to press a button on his backpack. He turned to see it and he pressed it. The backpack suddenly unfolded itself and wrapped all around him, covering his entire body in a black, metal suit. He looked down to his arms and legs. He could see orange lights begin to turn themselves on throughout the suit. Coyote then looked to his teammates. He noticed that Steven's suit was much skinnier than his. Also, the area on his helmet where his right eye would be had a built in scope already on it for scouting. On his chest was the orange coyote symbol, which Coyote quickly realized he had as well. Lastly, Steven held an M98B Plasma Sniper Rifle in his arms. Rick's suit was fatter than Steven's, but skinnier than Coyote's. Rick's helmet was the same as Coyote's, unlike Steven. Also, on his right hip, there was a cloaking device. Rick held what looked like a Suppressed Plasma FN P90. Mark was something else though. His suit was the fattest of all. The helmet was plated much better. He looked like a juggernaut. He held the massive M60 Plasma Light Machine Gun.

Coyote nodded.

"Well team…whoa," Coyote was stopped by his voice being projected in a deeper tone than before. "Uhh…I guess we should go."

His team nodded and followed him out the door. They made their way through the many halls of the base until finally reaching the base. They were last into the room. Everyone looked the same, but their lights on their suits were differently colored, and the emblems were the ones of their squads. Colonel Thompson was waiting for them already.

"Remove your helmets troopers!" he ordered. Everyone slid their helmets off of their heads and held on to them.

"Alright, this is when I explain what you are here for. You are here to participate in these games. They will be game modes ranging from a complicated objective to a simple Team Deathmatch. Today, we are doing something called base control. Normally we do a team on one team, but today we are putting everyone in. Your squad will start in your own base that will be colored according to your squad's color. Your objective is to take other team's bases. Once your squad's last base is taken, your squad is eliminated. Now for the basics, when you are shot by a weapon, your suit will power down. You must return to a base to respawn. But, here's the catch. You only get 2 of them…_per base you control_. The guns are made and shoot only fake beams that merely tell the suit to power down. The game will last 30 minutes, squad with the most bases wins. Is that clear?" Thompson finished. Everyone muttered and nodded "yes". "Ok, when you put on your helmets, it will lead you to your launch rooms, go!"

Everyone put their helmets back on and noticed the lines on their displays. Coyote's squad took a right into another hall way. Before long, the display notified them that they had reached the right place. Coyote opened the sliding door. It leads into a plain room with a shut door in front. When Mark was the last one to enter, the door shut and locked itself. The light in the room then started to turn off. Then, Thompson's voice was heard in the room.

"Alright troopers, the door in front of you leads into your base, protect it at all costs," he paused. "LCEF, stand by!" Coyote's squad shifted their bodies to get a good launch. "In 3, 2, 1…attack!" The front doors flung open they were immediately met by a dark room, with orange stream lights going throughout the building. The four ran straight to the blast door down the hall. It opened up to the battleground. It was a massive, dark room with random walls that were placed for cover. They looked up to see more bases in different colors, and had a holographic image of each emblem of each squad, with the name included. Coyote took in his options. He had Steven, who he could put on a high spot to guard the base. He could have Rick steal bases using his cloak and suppressed P90, and he could have Rick on him taking bases the old fashioned way. He looked straight across the map and zoomed in. He sees the projected Starfox emblem that was red, and read: _Fox Squad_. Coyote knew that they had to take them out first.

"Alright, Steven, take a spot on that high point and guard the base. Rick, use your cloak to attempt to take more bases on your own. Mark, on me!" Coyote ordered. His team did just that. Coyote made a b line for the center of the room to reach the Fox Squad base. He and Mark were immediately met by many different troopers in different colors who began to fire on them. They took cover behind a wall. Coyote primed his F2000 and turned and fired back. He shot one trooper, and his helmet marked the hit, and put a "1" next to his kill counter on his display. Coyote watched as Mark unleashed the power of his M60, getting at least 5 hits. The center seemed clear, so they broke for the other side. They traversed through more firefights before reaching the outside of Fox Squad's base. Coyote then saw his respawn counter go up by 2. He looked back to see the yellow, Lion Squad emblem be replaced by an orange, Coyote squad emblem. Rick had done it. He smiled, but this was short. He watched as the dark blue, Raven Squad emblem is replaced by a Fox Squad emblem. He shook his head and observed the base in front of him. There was one trooper standing by, and Coyote immediately recognized the short Slippy Toad. He knew that Slippy was no pushover when it came to ground combat, and it seemed like he was a juggernaut as well. Slippy held a PKP Pecheneg Plasma Light Machine Gun, similar to Mark's M60. Coyote signaled Mark to open fire. Mark surprised Slippy and blasted him five times in the chest before his armor powered down. Coyote realized that juggernauts took more hits to kill. Coyote immediately broke for the base. He held his F2000 up in front of him. He ran straight to the computer and placed his hand down to the scanner. The base turned to the orange lights, showing that the base had been taken. Coyote ran out to see that Mark had been taken down. Coyote dodged a barrage of bullets before taken cover in the newly taken base. He looked to see two red suited troopers moving towards him. He knew for a fact that it was Fox and Krystal breaking for him. Coyote looked back to see that they had reached him. Coyote fired back to force them to take cover. The two got behind a wall. Then, Coyote watched a sniper beam come from his main base and hit Fox, deactivating his suit.

"Thanks Steven!" Coyote said through the comm. channel.

"No problem," he replied. Coyote watched Fox appear and make his way to a base to respawn. Coyote then saw his respawn counter go up to 8, and he looked to see the purple, Dragon Squad base turn orange like the others. Rick was making this easy for them. Coyote saw the game clock hit 5 minutes left. They were currently winning, according to the standings on his display. They had 4 bases, while Fox Squad had 1. Toad, Falcon, and Tiger Squad were still left with one as well.

Distracted, Coyote saw Krystal whirl around his corner and punch two beams into his chest. His suit powered down, and his display read: _DEAD, return to a respawn point._

"Damn," he cursed. Krystal ignored him and ran into the base, only to realize that once an enemy base was taken, it could not be retaken, but another squad could. He broke off back to his main base and respawned. His counter went down to 7, which was plenty for him. By the time he got out the timer ran down. The suits then told them to head back to your main bases.

When the remaining squads returned, they were lead back into the launch rooms.

"Good fight troopers," Thompson's voice sounded again. "We have the victor, and that is Coyote Squad with 4 bases!" Coyote's squad high fived and made many complements. "Return to your quarters!"

(The longest chapter I've ever written! If you're wondering what the guns in the chapter look like, search them up on Google. They are all based off of real weapons today. I hope you enjoyed!)


	3. Coyote Squad vs Fox Squad

**Chapter 3**

Beams pounded against his cover, a wall of a building behind him. He held two blasters in his hands. They were currently in a one on one match up against Raven Squad, the lowest ranked team at 8th. Coyote Squad, their squad, was currently the only undefeated squad left, with a 6-0 record. Coyote was the one with the blasters. Rick was pinned behind a wall of sandbags, while Mark was attempting to blast his way up, and Steven was trying to get a good shot from above. This match was team deathmatch, no respawn, so one shot was it for you.

Coyote got a quick glimpse of his attackers. There were two who were shooting at him. He was going to do something crazy. He stepped back to get a running start. He dashed ahead, and before he was exposed from outside of the cover, he jumped. He flew through the air, guns blazing. Time seemed to slow down to him. He lined up his sights and blasted one enemy, then the other with ease. That was two down and two more to go. Suddenly, he hit the ground hard and was almost winded before he realized what had happened. He quickly got up and fired at an enemy attempting to take him by surprise. The last one he watched get nailed by a sniper beam from Steven.

"Stop!" The intercom screamed. "Coyote Squad is the victor! They remain undefeated at 7-0, while Raven Squad stays at a no win 0-7."

Coyote ran up to Rick and they jumped into the air and bumped shoulders. They had all become fantastic friends at this point, and were a great team, the best in fact. Mark came up to them.

"Let's go!" he yelled as he shoulder bumped Coyote like Rick did to Coyote. "That's seven straight wins!"

Steven came up as well.

"Steven! Nice shot!" Coyote commented as they punched their fists together. "But, you all know whose next, right?" His team nodded. "Fox Squad, who has also beaten every other team on a one on one, except for us, let's keep it that way! Their only loss was the first battle, which was the base capture. They're 6-1 and rank 2. Whose with me?!"

His team all nodded and they all did a shoulder bump together.

* * *

The big day, the match of the day, no, of all matches. Coyote Squad versus Fox Squad was the most anticipated match of the week, so it was the last one. Number 1 versus Number 2, this was it.

All squads watched the match from a windowed room above. They had mixed feelings, some didn't care, some were extremely excited to see the two square off one on one.

Fox sat in the launch room with his team. They all looked determined, Krystal the most. She had a less than shocking performance against Coyote last time, and she was ready to change that. Fox stood to face his team.

"This is it. This pack of young men has proven to be one of the best ever, even better than us…until now! We're going to send these kids running back, wishing they never challenged the Starfox team!" Fox yelled. His team stood up and nodded in approval.

Coyote's team needed no talk, they knew the importance of this match, it was the best against the best, and they would give it their all.

"For this special match, the rules have changed. You will have unlimited respawns, but this will be a timed match, 40 minutes to be exact. Team with the highest kill count wins. Oh, and melee combat is permitted," the intercom spoke.

Coyote trembled at the last comment. If Krystal got near him, he was dead.

"GO!" the intercom yelled and the doors opened. Time slowed down to Coyote. He got a quick look around the arena. It was the same map as always. The dark room with walls spread all around, and a few buildings. Time sped back up to him and he looked back to his team.

"Same plan!" Coyote ordered. The four split off to do what they normally did. Rick utilized his cloaking device and Mark used his firepower to move up. Steven got up high with his massive sniper rifle. Coyote pushed to the middle. It was quiet, a little too quiet. Coyote flipped his F2000 behind his back. He drew his blaster and made his way through the maze of walls. He was suddenly ambushed from behind by a foot to the back of his head. He flipped around only to be nailed in the head by a fist. His armor protected his body, but it didn't stop him from losing his balance. He regained composure and swung back. This was a complete mistake on his part. His attacker grabbed his arm and threw him behind her. He was tripped on his way down. He landed hard and flipped over only to see his attacker's foot placed on his chest. His visor display read: _DEAD._ Coyote had been beaten.

"Better luck next time," his attacker was Krystal, who had just beaten him with no effort. Coyote got up and respawned and he was back. He checked his surroundings and saw no one. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again by engaging Krystal. Then he saw the score: 4-0. They had no kills. All of his squad mates had fallen. Something had to change, and quickly.

Coyote cocked his weapon and fired randomly. A cloaked figure suddenly appeared as it was shot multiple times in the chest. He looked over and recognized the same Krystal that had beat him down.

"Better luck next time," Coyote taunted. She didn't seem to notice as she made her way back to the spawn.

The battle dragged on, but not the way Coyote wanted. Krystal had become a menace at close range, while Steven was rendered inert by Slippy's massive PKP machine gun. Rick had issues while trying to deal with Falco's sniper rifle, getting picked off even when cloaked. Mark was just too slow for Krystal. Fox was just moving around and giving orders while gunning down anyone he spotted. The score was 67-59 with Fox Squad leading. 5 minutes remained, so Coyote needed to find out something to combat their quick kills. He wasn't used to losing, and he wasn't going to change that.

"Steven! Focus on spotting Krystal! Forget about Slippy!" Coyote ordered into his squad comm. "Rick! Stay within cover and try moving faster to get around the beams! Mark, pin Falco down so Rick can work his magic!"

Coyote got a good nod from each of them while they complied. Coyote would find Krystal to render her inert or simply keep her busy. He ran back to the middle again and flipped his F2000 around to his back like before. But this time, he pulled out a knife full of sensors that would shut her suit down if it hit any vital areas. Coyote moved slowly waiting for the time to strike. Suddenly, someone jumped onto him.

"You never learn, do you?" Krystal taunted. Coyote smiled as he bared her weight.

"Actually, I do!" Coyote retorted. He flung the knife upward and it hit her chest, powering down her suit and she fell off of him. Coyote looked over her, tossing the knife between his hands.

"Time for you to learn," Coyote said as the scoreboard went from 67-59 to 67-60. "Better watch your back, we're flying back!"

Coyote ran off as the silent Krystal made her way back. The scoreboard changed again to 67-61. Falco had finally been brought down. Coyote's plan was working. But time was not on their side. It took them 2 of the 5 minutes left to grab 2 kills. They were still 6 kills from a tie. Then, the score went up to 62. Steven had sniped Krystal by spotting her. It was down to the wire. Coyote broke into an open alley and spotted Slippy. Before Slippy could react, he was pumped full of beams. Coyote had bumped them to 63. A second later, 64 from Mark's gun down of Fox.

1 minute remained and it was 67-66. They had brought the score to 1 without getting one death on their part. But, Coyote was running low on ammo, and he needed to switch to his blaster. He stood behind cover in the middle. The clock hit 30 seconds and he had to get a kill. Then, at 20 seconds, he spotted two, Fox and Falco together. He had to do it, and quickly. He jumped out, surprising them, and blasting them both, giving them two kills. There was 10 seconds left and they led 67-68. But it wasn't over. Coyote caught a beam moving towards him. He knew that there was no dodging, so he fired at its origin point. He was hit, and they had a tie game. He sat there and hoped that the beam hit. He watched as the beam hit home, and Krystal was the victim. The clock hit 0, and the score was 68-69. They had won and remained undefeated. They had just defeated the Starfox team one on one.

"That's it! Coyote Squad has won and will remain undefeated at 8-0! Fox Squad drops to 6-2, which ties them with Tiger Squad for 2nd place. Great fight troops!" the intercom yelled.

Like always after a match, the winning team's theme song played. "Map of The Problematique" by Muse played in the background for the eighth time (Look it up if you haven't heard it! It is pure awesome!). Since they had done it, they were allowed to take their suits off. Coyote threw the backpack on the ground and ran to Mark who lifted him up while Coyote fist pumped in the air. When Mark couldn't take his weight anymore, he was dropped. The squad met and exchanged high fives and shoulder bumps.

"We did it guys! Undefeated!" Steven yelled. The team let out deep toned screams that showed that they were pumped. At random, Coyote got a tap on the shoulder. He looked behind to see the Fox McCloud. He was happy but he still had defeated his idol, the one he looked up to. Fox was holding out his hand. Coyote shook it firmly.

"It's good to meet you," Fox said. Coyote nodded. "You've got some great skills on the battlefield it seems. We could use someone like you."

Coyote was shocked at what Fox had just said.


End file.
